future_gen_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Future Gen. Creepypasta Wiki
(*This Is Only For PAW Patrol And Animal Patrol Nothing Else *) Welcome to the Animal Patrol and PAW Patrol Creepypasta Wiki For the all out craziest and demented fans of PAW Patrol and Animal Patrol. Unleash your true inner self in the form of fanfiction by writing the bloodiest, goriest, and flat out craziest PAW Patrol and Animal Patrol fanfictions! Give us what you got by making a story. The Future Gen. Creepypasta Wiki: Making you hide in your pup-house/Animal-House since July 19, 2017. Rules # You must be at least 13 years old to edit this site. Wikia's rules, and ours. # No vandalizing; that means do not go and ruin someone's story just because you are in a bad mood. Don't vandalize another person's user page, either. # No threatening or bashing when commenting on a page (eg. saying "This story sucks", etc..) # No spamming in the comments (eg. Putting a comment that says "fries" or "efnreigrisnfgrensenwewf94584xxxxx"....) Comments like these are a waste of time and do not need to be here, period. People who do this look like they're bashing their head on their keyboard and posting the result (which is probably the case anyway) # Obviously, only admins may edit the home page and polls (Polls only when nessesary) # This Wikia is all about the creepy stuff. Keep stories as dark as your soul. # ''This Wikia is for English speakers only. ''You can post comments, messages, and on your profile in the language you know well, except bad, but not on the articles. Some wikis are made for other languages. # Do not ask to become an administrator. You need to show that you're capable of the job first by making enough edits and contributions. We will decide if you're worthy of it. # Do not bother admins of other wikis about blocks. If you were banned, you shouldn't have done what caused it in the first place (unless it was made in some sort of error) # Please don't make Five Nights at Freddy's related stories. You are much more capable than that. # Please...Please...NO Scooby-Doo story's only PAW Patrol and Animal Patrol stories. All Scobby-doo stories will be deleted!!! What We Want Here at the Future Gen. Creepypasta Wiki, we want the most disturbing stories related to the characters from Nick Jr.'s hit show "PAW Patrol." And Animal Patrol Does Marshall(PAW Patrol) have a blood lust for Chase? Does Shimmer(Animal Patrol) have a few demons attatched to her? Does Rubble(PAW Patrol) have a secret cutting problem? Is Rocket (Animal Patrol) a secret psycho-killer? You be the judge. Go crazy and just let it all out by creating a page. What We DON'T Want On this Wiki, we want the worst of the worst for our beloved Future Generation PAW Patrols. If you write a story that looks too sweet and flowery, we'll likely delete it. Some other stuff we don't want: * "I don't like this, it's too scary for me" * Happy stories * Excessive Shipping * People editing other people's stories without permission If any of this is found in your little story, we'll likely delete it. That's why we made a Delete template, you know. Reporting a User If someone's "not being a good pup/Animal" (or just being stupid) you can come tell Dragons19. She's the person who run things around here. If you had a bad dream about one of our stories, or if you simply wet your pants, that's not our problem. Category:Browse